wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ukulele Baby! (video)
Ukulele Baby! is the thirty-sixth Wiggles video. It was released in 2011 and was filmed in 2010. Synopsis The Wiggles go on an adventure at the beach and sing songs. Including ones with what children love like "Everybody Loves a Puppy" or "When I'm Painting" and much more! Song List # When I Strum My Ukulele # Hula, Hula Baby # How Many Fingers Do I See? # Henry's Spinning # You Can Play the Ukulele # I'm Waving to You # Cluck, Cluck City # The Good Ship Fabulous Flea! (Featuring Rolf Harris) # How Many You Want? # Hawaiian Boogie # Ooki, Ooki, Ooki, Hear That Old Bouzouki # Hey Hey It's Saturday (Australian Version) # Thank You, Mr. Weatherman! (American and UK Version) # Spagnola (Instrumental) # My Curly Sue Doll # Round and Round, Round and Round # Bambino (Instrumental) # Everybody Loves a Puppy # Doo, Doo-Doo, Doo! # La Paloma # When I'm Painting # Toy Box Release Dates *'Australia': March 3, 2011 *'UK': May 30, 2011 *'America': August 9, 2011 Trivia *During Toy Box, Captain can be seen holding a rubix cube. He is also seen briefly picking up a magic wand possibly as a reference to Greg and you can see a toy Big Red Car. *This is the eleventh video with Sam. *During When I Strum My Ukulele, Anthony wears the Gremlin Hat from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!. *Anthony's brother Paul makes a cameo appearance in Henry's Spinning. *This is the last video to be made by Warner Bros. in the US. *Simon Pryce returns in this video as Ringo the Ringmaster. *This marks the 4th time Jeff doesn't play the Accordion. *There is a alternate scene of Carla and the puppy that wasn't used in this video but it can be seen TV Series 8. Gallery TheWigglesinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles SamPlayingUkulele.jpg|Sam playing ukulele AnthonyPlayingUkulele.jpg|Anthony playing ukulele UkuleleBaby!-Prologue.jpg|''"Ukulele Baby!"'' UkuleleBaby!-Prologue2.jpg|''"Ukulele Baby!"'' TheWigglesLogoinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Murray'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony's title Sam'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Sam's title TheS.SFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Captain Feathersword's title Dorothy'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Dorothy's title Wags'TitleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Wags' title Henry'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Henry's title UkuleleBaby!-WithSpecialGuests.jpg|With Special Guests RolfHarris'Title.jpg|Rolf Harris' title DarylSomers'Title.jpg|Daryl Somers' Title AUS Version File:91FE35D7-A7A6-4FFD-926F-F191680C9621.jpeg|Al Roker’s Title US/UK Version UkuleleBaby!TitleCard.jpg|Title card WhenIStrumMyUkulele-Prologue.jpg|Murray MurrayPlayingUkuleleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray playing ukulele MurrayinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray playing ukulele while singing WhenIStrumMyUkulele.jpg|"When I Strum My Ukulele" TheWigglyDancersinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers MurrayandBradCarroll.jpg|Murray and Brad Carroll TheWigglesandRingoinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles and Ringo playing ukuleles Hula,HulaBaby-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Ringo the Ringmaster HulaHulaBaby.jpg|"Hula, Hula Baby" BradCarrollinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Brad singing RingoSingingHulaHulaBaby.jpg|Ringo singing KendallGoddardinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Kendall singing RachaelAlleninUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Rachael singing HulaHulaBaby2.jpg|Jeff hula dancing JeffSleepinginUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff sleeping HulaHulaBaby-Epilogue.jpg|Ringo telling everyone to wake Jeff up JeffWakingUpinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|"1, 2, 3. Wake up, Jeff!" Hula,Hula,Hula!.jpg|"Hula, Hula, Hula!" HowManyFingersDoISee-Prologue.jpg|Murray holding 10 fingers TheProfessionalWigglesinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Professional Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles JeffinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff HowManyFingersDoISee.jpg|"How Many Fingers Do I See?" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword SamandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Sam and Anthony CaptainandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony and Captain JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff and Captain CaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Captain Feathersword MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray and Captain SamandCaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Sam and Captain TheAwakeWigglyHumansinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans Henry'sSpinning-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Henry Henry'sSpinning.jpg|"Henry's Spinning" PaulFieldinUkuleleBaby.jpg|Paul AdrianQuinnellinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Adrian MurrayPlayingMandolininUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray playing mandolin HenryinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|''"I am spinning in the moonlight."'' RingoPlayingUkulele.jpg|Ringo playing ukulele CaptainFeatherswordandRingotheRingmasterinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Ringo YouCanPlaytheUkulele.jpg|"You Can Play The Ukulele" I'mWavingtoYou.jpg|"I'm Waving to You" File:JadeSantilliinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jade File:MichaelMacFaddeninUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Michael File:BongiweMpofuinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Bongiwe File:SaminUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Sam File:CluckCluckCity.jpg|"Cluck, Cluck City" File:TootTootCity.jpg|Toot Toot City File:QuackQuackCity.jpg|Quack Quack City File:RunRunCity.jpg|Run Run City! File:AnthonyandRolfHarrisinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony and Rolf Harris File:RolfHarrisinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Rolf Harris File:AnthonyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony File:TheGoodshipFabulousFlea-Prologue.jpg|Rolf Harris holding wobble board File:RolfHarrisSingingTheGoodshipFabulousFlea.jpg|Rolf Harris singing File:TheOtherWigglesinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Other Wiggles as 3 little mice File:MurrayandJeffinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:JeffandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:TheWigglesontheGoodshipFabulousFlea.jpg|The Wiggles in the boiler room File:TheGoodshipFabulousFlea.jpg|"The Good Ship Fabulous Flea" File:HowManyYouWant.jpg|"How Many You Want?" File:HowManyYouWant2.jpg|Jeff and Anthony SamandMurrayinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Sam and Murray HawaiianBoogie-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hawaiian Boogie" HawaiianBoogie.jpg|"Hawaiian Boogie" JeffPlayingUkulele.jpg|Jeff playing ukulele MurrayPlayingWeissenborn.jpg|Murray playing Weissenborn DorothyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur OokiOokiOokiHearThatBouzouki.jpg|"Ooki, Ooki, Ooki, Hear That Bouzouki" OokiOokiOokiHearThatBouzouki2.jpg|Anthony, Lucia and Maria fishing File:AnthonyandLuciaFieldinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Lucia Field in “Ukulele Baby” AnthonyandLuciaFieldinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony and Lucia AnthonyandMariaFieldinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony and Maria File:GeorgeTseroesinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|George File:AnthonyandMariaFieldinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Maria Field in “Ukulele Baby” CaterinaMeteinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Caterina Mete LaurenHannaford.jpg|Lauren Hannaford HeyHeyIt'sSaturday-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Daryl Somers HeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|AUS Song: "Hey, Hey, It's Saturday" DarylSomersSingingHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Daryl singing RingotheRingmasterinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Ringo the Ringmaster TheWigglesandDarylSomersinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles and Daryl Somers Jeff,AnthonyandDarylSomers.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Daryl Somers TheNonrealisticWigglesinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles as a pyramid HeyHeyIt'sSaturday2.jpg|The Wiggles, Daryl and Ringo TheWigglesandAlRokeratSydneyHarbour.jpg|Big Red Boat ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman.jpg|US and UK Song: "Thank You Mr. Weatherman" Spagnola-Prologue.jpg|Anthony AnthonyandNicolinoDiSipo.jpg|Anthony and Nicolino NicolinoDiSipoPlayingAccordion.jpg|Nicolino playing the accordion AnthonyandPeterO'Doherty.jpg|Anthony and Peter PeterO'DohertyPlayingMandolin.jpg|Peter playing the mandolin AnthonyandGeorgeTseros.jpg|Anthony and George GeorgeTserosPlayingBouzouki.jpg|George playing the bouzouki AnthonyandMurrayinUkuleleBaby.jpg|Anthony and Murray Spagnola-Prologue2.jpg|Anthony introducing "Spagnola" MurrayandtheFolkBandMembers.jpg|Murray and the Folk Band Members playing music Spagnola.jpg|"Spagnola" JeffandRingoinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff and Ringo File:MyCurlySueDoll-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy File:DorothyandMeganBolton.jpg|Dorothy and Megan as the Curly Sue Doll File:MeganBoltoninUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Megan File:MyCurlySueDoll.jpg|"My Curly Sue Doll" RoundandRound,RoundandRound-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword RoundandRound,RoundandRound.jpg|"Round and Round, Round and Round" TheFolkBandMembers.jpg|The Folk Band members Bambino-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Bambino" Bambino.jpg|"Bambino" Bambino2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Bambino3.jpg|The Field Family MikiFieldinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Miki Field AnthonyandMikiFieldinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony and Miki Field TheFemaleFieldFamily.jpg|The Female Field Family File:EverybodyLovesaPuppy-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Matt French File:RoyalSocietyforthePreventionofCrueltytoAnimals.jpg|Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals File:MyaAlexander.jpg|Mya Alexander File:ManuellaJ.Field.jpg|Manuella J. Field File:GracieField.jpg|Gracie Field File:MarcfrancoCannoneandEllaChiodo.jpg|Marcfranco and Ella File:TheWigglesandWagsinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags File:WagsandSaminUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Wags and Sam File:CarlaFieldinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Carla File:JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard File:EverybodyLovesaPuppy.jpg|"Everybody Loves A Puppy" File:EllaChiodo.jpg|Ella Chiodo File:DelphineLabancz.jpg|Delphine File:DelphineLabanczandMyaAlexander.jpg|Delphine and Mya File:BongiweMpofuandManuellaField.jpg|Bongiwe and Manuella File:CarlaandGracieField.jpg|Carla and Gracie Doo,Doo,Doo,Doo!-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Ringo the Ringmaster introducing "Doo, Doo, Doo, Doo!" TheLandWiggleFriendsinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony TheWigglesandDorothyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Doo,Doo,Doo,Doo!.jpg|"Doo, Doo, Doo, Doo!" MurrayandRingoinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray and Ringo WagsandRingoinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Wags and Ringo RingoSingingDoo,Doo,Doo,Doo!.jpg|Ringo the Ringmaster Ringo,DorothyandWags.jpg|Ringo, Dorothy and Wags Doo,Doo,Doo,Doo!3.jpg|Jeff and the Wiggle Friends SimonPryceinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Simon Pryce LaPaloma.jpg|"La Paloma" LaPaloma2.jpg|The Other Wiggles LaPaloma3.jpg|Wags and the band members CaptainandHenryinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Captain and Henry CaptainFallingDowninUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down LaPaloma4.jpg|Henry, Captain Feathersword and the Wiggly Dancer duo dancing SimonPryceandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Simon and Henry WhenI'mPainting.jpg|"When I'm Painting" JeffandSaminUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff and Sam playing keyboard and guitar AnthonyPlayingDrumsinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony playing drums MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar OscarNginUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Oscar painting TheWigglesandHenryinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry WhenI'mPainting3.jpg|Henry and Captain Feathersword WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Wags and Captain ToyBox.jpg|"Toy Box" ToyBox2.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a rubix cube ToyBox3.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a Big Red Car toy ToyBox4.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a magic wand WagsinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Wags the Dog UkuleleBaby!-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene Murray'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Murray's name in end credits Jeff'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff's name in end credits Anthony'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony's name in end credits Sam'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Sam's name in end credits CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword's name in end credits Dorothy'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy's name in end credits Wags'TitleinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Wags' name in end credits Henry'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Henry's name in end credits RolfHarris'TitleinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Rolf Harris' name in end credits AUS Version File:FEC9A99D-518E-45E5-8A56-02FE48258FA7.jpeg|Rolf Harris’ name in end credits US/UK Version DarylSomers'TitleinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Daryl Somers' name in end credits AUS Version File:B029BA4B-DFAE-481F-9FC9-E1815FDC1E43.jpeg|Al Roker’s name in end credits US/UK Version Ringo'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Ringo's name in end credits AnthonyandAntonioFieldinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony and Antonio CaterinaMeteinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Caterina in end credits JeffandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:Jeff,CaterinaMeteandKendallGoddard.jpg|Jeff, Caterina and Kendall JeffSleepinginUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff sleeping in end credits JeffWakingUpinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff waking up in end credits JeffinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff in end credits TheOtherWigglesinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|The Other Wiggles in end credits UkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|End Credits MurrayandDorothyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy dancing JeffandDorothyinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in end credits MurrayinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Murray in end credits DorothyinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in end credits RingotheRingmasterinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Ringo in end credits WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Wags and Captain in end credits TheLandWiggleFriendsinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in end credits TheFemaleFieldFamilyinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|The Field Family in end credits TheWigglyGroupinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggly Group in end credits SamandHenryinUkuleleBaby!Credits.jpg|Henry and Sam dancing the hula UkuleleBaby!-GoodbyeDance.jpg|"Goodbye Dance" UkuleleBaby-SongCredits.jpg|Greg Page's name in the end credits IMG_0456.jpg|Website AUS Version File:A3CBDE98-1EF9-47FE-8DC5-DD4438EC2C0B.jpeg|Website US/UK Version AD7805E9-628C-45C2-9BAB-ABA5B022D81C.png|Endboard AUS Version File:8FC20B3B-8A92-47C3-BAB1-2FA3BA626E76.jpeg|Endboard US/UK Version Transcript See here DVD Gallery File:AC29A028-611F-4C47-B7A7-DBB4BF4D2E34.jpeg|AUS Back Cover WP_20151029_009.jpg|AUS Disc UkuleleBaby!-USFullCover.jpg|US Cover WP_20151215_001.jpg|US Disc 51kvFoTNKTL.jpg|V1 UK Cover IMG_8085.JPG|V1 Back cover IMG_8069.jpg|V1 Disc IMG_8090.JPG|V2 UK Cover WP_20151021_023-1.jpg|Back cover Oct1920156.jpg|Disc Promo Photos HeyHeyIt'sSaturday-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Daryl Somers EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture2.jpg|Bongiwe and Manuella EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture3.jpg|Delphie and Mya walking EverybodyLovesaPuppy-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Everybody Loves a Puppy" EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture4.jpg|Delphie and Mya EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture5.jpg|Marcfranco and Ella walking EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture6.jpg|Marcfranco and Ella EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture7.jpg|Carla and Gracie walking EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture8.jpg|Carla and Gracie EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture9.jpg|Bongiwe and Manuella walking HeyHeyIt'sSaturday-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Hey Hey It's Saturday" HeyHeyIt'sSaturday-PromoPicture3.jpg|Daryl Somers and Ringo the Ringmaster HowManyFingersDoISee-PromoPicture.jpg|"How Many Fingers Do I See?" HowManyYouWant?-PromoPicture.jpg|"How Many You Want?" UkuleleBabyPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles holding their ukuleles. TheWigglyGroupinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggly Group Doo,Doo-Doo,Doo!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Doo, Doo-Doo, Doo!" AnthonyandPeterO'DohertyPlayingStringedInstruments.jpg|Anthony and Peter O'Doherty HawaiianBoogie-PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff playing ukulele HawaiianBoogie-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray playing the weissenborn HawaiianBoogie-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy RoundandRound,RoundandRound-PromoPicture.jpg|"Round and Round, Round and Round" RoundandRound,RoundandRound-PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags CluckCluckCity-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword dressing up as a duck CluckCluckCity-PromoPicture2.jpg|Cluck, Cluck City" ToyBox-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the toy box ToyBox-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Toy Box" WhenI'mPainting-PromoPicture4.jpg|Jade and Bongiwe painting WhenI'mPainting-PromoPicture2.jpg|Michael, Jade and Bongiwe WhenI'mPainting-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff and the kids piainting LaPaloma-PromoPicture.jpg|"La Paloma" LaPaloma-PromoPicture2.jpg|Sam and the kids I'mWavingToYou-PromoPicture.jpg|"I'm Waving to You" I'mWavingToYou-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles HawaiianBoogie-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Hawaiian Boogie" HawaiianBoogie-PromoPicture5.jpg|Dorothy and the female dancers Spagnola-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers Spagnola-PromoPicture3.jpg|Ringo, Jeff and Captain Feathersword Spagnola-PromoPicture.jpg|"Spagnola" LaPaloma-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Other Wiggles LaPaloma-PromoPicture3.jpg|Wags and the folk band members CluckCluckCity-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags in the Big Red Car Ooki,Ooki,Ooki,HearThatBouzouki-PromoPicture.jpg|"Ooki, Ooki, Ooki, Hear That Bouzouki" HugoNgPlayingUkulele.jpg|Hugo playing the ukulele HugoNgPlayingUkulele2.jpg|Hugo playing the ukulele HowManyYouWant-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword WhenI'mPainting-PromoPicture.jpg|"When I'm Painting" LaPaloma-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon, Rachael, Captain and Henry Henry'sSpinning-PromoPicture.jpg|"Henry's Spinning" Henry'sSpinning-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Henry's Spinning" EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture.jpg|"Everybody Loves a Puppy" AnthonyandRingoinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony and Ringo the Ringmaster HulaHulaBaby-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hula, Hula Baby" HulaHulaBaby-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Hula, Hula Baby" JeffandDorothyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy MyCurlySueDoll-PromoPicture.jpg|"My Curly Sue Doll" MyCurlySueDoll-PromoPicture2.jpg|"My Curly Sue Doll" WhenIStrumMyUkulele-PromoPicture.jpg|"When I Strum My Ukulele" AnthonyandMattFrench.jpg|Anthony and Matt French Ooki,Ooki,Ooki,HearThatBouzouki-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony, Maria and Lucia LuciainUkuleleBaby!PromoPicture.jpg|Lucia Field MariainUkuleleBaby!PromoPicture.jpg|Maria Field Ooki,Ooki,Ooki,HearThatBouzouki-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony, Maria and the Wiggly Dancers Bambino-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray and the band members Bambino-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Field Family Bambino-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Field Family dancing Bambino-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy AnthonyandAntonioinUkuleleBaby!PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony and Antonio GoodbyeDance-PromoPicture.jpg|"Goodbye Dance" TheWigglesinUkuleleBabyPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles holding ukuleles in promo picture HowManyFingersDoISee-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff showing 10 fingers EverybodyLovesaPuppy-BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Everybody Loves a Puppy" TheGoodshipFabulousFlea-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Goodship Fabulous Flea" TheGoodshipFabulousFlea-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Goodship Fabulous Flea" TheGoodshipFabulousFlea-PromoPicture2.jpg|Rolf Harris LuciaandMariainUkuleleBaby!PromoPicture.jpg|Maria and Lucia Bambino-PromoPicture5.jpg|Lucia, Miki and Carla dancing UkuleleBaby!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles in Behind the Scenes picture EverybodyLovesaPuppy-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony, Paul Field Matt French Bambino-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Bambino" HowManyFingersDoISee-PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray holding 10 fingers in promo picture HowManyFingersDoISee-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles counting Jeff's toes TheWigglesPlayingUkuleles.jpg|The Wiggles playing ukuleles DVD Menu Gallery See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2011 Category:2011 videos Category:DVDs Category:2011 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Feet Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring Sam Category:1 Hour Videos Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:Videos from the 10's